


whine and dine

by queenhomeslice



Series: Gladnis One-Shots [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gladnis, M/M, iggy throws a little fit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: He triple-checks every shelf just to make sure, and mutters under his breath when he confirms with the poor stocker that yes, they’re temporarily out of the Serenissima Farms Merlot from ME 715. Gladio pinches his eyes and makes a split-second decision to get a slightly newer Merlot from Tenebrae, digging off the sale sticker on the neck of the bottle as he rushes to the checkout. He wanted this dinner to be perfect. He only hopes Ignis will let him make it up somehow.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Series: Gladnis One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097777
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	whine and dine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Railyard_Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Railyard_Ghosts/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way. 
> 
> ______  
> Final prompt of the night: build a scene around the line "You're a spoiled little shit, you know that?"

The walk from Gladio’s apartment complex to his boyfriend’s is short—just a couple of blocks, and there’s plenty of shops and boutiques that he passes along the way to pick up the few dinner complements Ignis had asked him for. Gladio makes sure to take a long, hot shower, dressing in the tight dress pants he knows drive Ignis wild, along with a buffalo-checked button-up shirt that he shoves to his elbows. He wavers back and forth on the tie for ten minutes before finally deciding on it—Ignis is always so polished, and he’s always looking to impress the young adviser. (Besides, Ignis could use the tie to bind his hands in bed later—convenient, right?) With product and blow-dried hair, brushed teeth, and liberal cologne, Gladio grabs his keys and wallet, and the anniversary card that’s been in his top dresser drawer for a week, and heads out into downtown Insomnia. 

The first shop he stops at is a simple corner market, where he picks up a new box of condoms and some lube, a group of college girls providing a giggling soundtrack as he checks out. The next store is one of his favorites, a one-of-a-kind jewelry store, where he picks up the engraved tie bar, money clip, and promise ring he’d preordered nearly a month ago. HIs third stop is one of the larger grocery chains; Gladio digs his phone from his pocket and maneuvers his purchases into a small cart and brings up Iggy’s message thread from earlier: 

_Gladiolus, I am looking forward to our anniversary dinner tonight. Will you please pick up some things on your way here? Serenissima Farms brand Vintage Merlot 715, a loaf of fresh sourdough bread, gruyere cheese, and organic butter (_ _Gaeris_ _Golden brand, preferably). Thank you darling. Love, Ignis_

Gladio finds most of the ingredients with no issue, but when he gets to the shelves of wine tucked in the middle of the deli and bakery department, he begins to lose hope. Ignis is a little picky when it comes to wine, and Gladio’s _sure_ he’s gone over every glass bottle with a fine-tooth comb. He triple-checks every shelf just to make sure, and mutters under his breath when he confirms with the poor stocker that yes, they’re temporarily out of the Serenissima Farms Merlot from ME 715. Gladio pinches his eyes and makes a split-second decision to get a slightly newer Merlot from Tenebrae, digging off the sale sticker on the neck of the bottle as he rushes to the checkout. He wanted this dinner to be _perfect._ He only hopes Ignis will let him make it up somehow. 

Gladio’s arms are laden with five bags now as he greets the doorman of Iggy’s apartment complex, hurrying to the elevators and thanking the gods that the ride to the fifteenth floor is uninterrupted. He lifts his elbow and pushes the intercom that’s outside of his boyfriend’s door at the end of the hall. 

“Scientia residence,” is the quiet reply. 

“It’s me, baby. Arms are full,” Gladio grunts, still miffed that they didn’t have Iggy’s wine of choice. 

There’s the clicking of the lock and the turning of a deadbolt and then the nondescript white door is open, revealing Ignis, pressed into a new, tailored suit that Gladio wants to peel off with his teeth. He grins wolfishly. “Happy anniversary!” he exclaims. 

Ignis flushes and rakes his own gaze over the royal shield. “You look divine,” he says, stepping aside and taking a couple of bags from Gladio. 

The two men head to the kitchen and Ignis sets the grocery bags on the counter while Gladio whisks away the boutique gift bag, placing the large card inside of it. “That’s for after dinner, no peeking,” he says with a wink. He unpacks the convenient store bag, making Ignis shake his head. “Fresh supplies, just for you.” 

“You beast,” Ignis murmurs affectionately. He drags out each of the grocery items, nodding his approval; but he sighs a little as he turns the wine over in his hand. “Gladiolus,” he tuts. 

“Listen baby, I’m so sorry, I must’ve scoured those wine bottles eight times. I even checked with the stocker. He said they’re out of Serenissima 715. Plus, that one had several promotional stickers around it, and it’s still a Merlot, so I thought...” 

“Did you check with the _manager_ ,” Ignis sighs, setting the bottle down gently. “Gladio, I only just bought a bottle little more than a week ago. I don’t understand how they could run out?” He frowns a little, trying not to get _too_ mad at Gladio. He did his best. But dammit, this is his favorite wine, and he was really looking forward to it. He’s been too busy with Noctis to pick up more for himself before today, and he’s spent all morning and afternoon cleaning and cooking and preparing for their anniversary night in. 

“You’re a spoiled little shit, you know that?” Gladio teases, reaching out to cup Iggy’s sharp jaw. 

“I beg your pardon,” says Ignis, a little ruffled. “I am hardly our mutual charge. That’s not a very fair comparison.” 

“Oh, I didn’t say you were Noctis,” Gladio laughs, drawing Ignis to himself and squeezing him until the other man has no choice but to relax and return the hug. “But you have your own quirks about you, sometimes. And I love them, because I love you.” Gladio sighs softly, rubbing Iggy’s back. “I really am sorry about the wine. If you don’t like it, I’ll take it to dad.” 

Ignis sighs deeply, shaking his head. “I’m sure it will be all right, Gladio. I do have a nice Riesling in the fridge, if all goes to pot.” 

Gladio finally drops his arms, letting Ignis steps away. “I really am sorry. I wanted tonight to be perfect.” 

Ignis smiles warmly at his boyfriend. “It’s not your fault, love. I apologize for getting fussy.” He turns, gesturing to the simmering pots on the stove. “Shall we get started?” 

Gladio nods. “I’m all yours, Iggy.” 

“Then tonight _is_ perfect, darling. Come. Let’s eat.” 


End file.
